Warriors: Death's Story
by Enysta
Summary: Death was just a loner in Twoleg Place, then after the epic battle at FourTrees, she finds her new home. With her adopted father and former leader now dead, she joins the ranks of ThunderClan with her newly found sister. Will she ever be able to fit in with their strange ways? And will she fall in love with the cat who is cursed by StarClan but also the cat of her dreams? Find out!


Warriors of the Forest By: Enysta

Death pawed around through the Twoleg trash in the alley, snorting in disgust at the rotten food she notched ear twitched, a few drops of blood running down from the two nicks she d earned when she picked a fight with one of Scourge s warriors. She, of course, had done much more damage to him than he d done to her.

Hey, kitty pet. This is Scourge s spot. Get out of here.

Death turned around, bored, Why don t you make me leave? She twitched the tip of her tail as she looked at Scourge and his two guards.

A slate gray cat with paler gray stripes stepped forward, his fur bristled, Prepare to die.

Death nodded, Good last words. She didn t bother to crouch. These cats were bulky and slow. She was bigger than other she-cats, but then again,  
she was only four moons. Her size allowed her to fight efficiently while being small enough to dart around slow and clumsy blows.

The cat hissed and pounced at her. She moved a pawstep to the side, raising her paw and unsheathing her claws so they ran along his side as he dove beside her.  
Once he whipped around to bite her, she was already under him, her teeth sunk into his belly and tearing away at his soft flesh, her ears ringing with his yowls of agony.

The other guard grabbed her by her scruff and yanked her out from under the gray one, but she lashed out with her hind paws, clawing his throat severely with her hind claws. She stood between the dying cats, her paws and their fur soaked with blood as she faced Scourge calmly.

Impressive. Though you did kill two of my guards. I d much like you to join our ranks, however I will make that decision after a little test, Scourge purr-  
ed, his deadly ice blue eyes shining.

Test? she shrugged, Sounds easy enough.

Scourge was in front of her before she could blink, then all she saw was blood. He d raked his claws over her left eye, but not damaging her actual eye. She flinched and shook her head, pawing blood out of her face.

Scourge watched her calmly, licking blood from his red-white paw. He nodded approvingly when she didn t mew in pain, So far, you ve passed. You ve al-  
ready made your first kills now you have to kill something else.

Death narrowed her mismatched eyes, one green and her left one the same ice blue that Scourge s was. He padded away toward a seemingly empty garden.  
She stalked up behind him, sniffing the air. Dog. Now she understood. All of the warriors in BloodClan, or at least most of them, wore dog teeth on their claws and on their collars. She guessed, if she wanted to be part of the Clan, she'd have to kill the dog.

Scourge meowed sinisterly, "You should know what you must do now."

Death's paws were prodding the ground anxiously, her shoulders tense, "Yeah, I got it."

Scourge stepped aside so she could squeeze into a whole in the wooden fence. Glancing around cautiously, she crept into the yard then sat in the middle and yowled. She heard the barking almost instantly. Big dog, no doubt about it. The beast whipped around the corner of the house, drool dripping from it's jaws and its huge tan paws thundering towards her.

Death unsheathed her claws, anchoring her to the spot as she waited for the opportune moment. Not yet... wait... wait.. now! She tensed up her haunches and launched herself into the air, onto the dog's back and sank her claws in its shoulders to keep her grip as it bucked and whipped its head around viciously. She ripped its ears with her thorn sharp teeth then dropped down under the dog. Staying under its belly, she clawed and bit at its soft skin. She sighed and pushed up with her hind legs,  
driving her muzzle and teeth into the open wound, shaking her head around so she damaged its insides as much as possible then lastly, she latched onto the dog's throat, again shaking her head so she tore its windpipe open.

Stepping back, she analyzed the bloody scene. The Twolegs were gone, so she wouldn't get caught. Her fur was soaked with dog and dried cat blood, her eyes cool and untroubled. The dog's face was stuck in a snarl of agony, and with a flick of Scourge's tail, she got its sharpest teeth out and got them on her claws as Scourge told her what to do. As an award for defeating the year old dog, and two of his guards, Scourge put three teeth on her teal collar that was still around her neck.

She'd left her housefolk long ago, tired of the way they tried to pamper her. The memories brought back annoyance and she shook them away as she followed Scourge to the alleys again, giving her a choice of where to live.

She decided to be away from everyone, and Bone, Scourge's deputy, took care of her and helped her as she dug around a rabbit hole under a bush, then when it was too small for him to enter, which didn't take long at all, she went in and dug a set of tunnels and dens then memorized them. Anyone who came in here would surely get lost, so they couldn't find her and she could keep her prey safe.

Bone became a sort of father to her and told her stories of when he was a kit in the Twoleg Place. Death appreciated him, and liked him as a father in place of one she never knew. He shared his findings with her when she was hungry and showed her where to get the best water when she was thirsty.

For Death, it was all in all an eventful and exciting day, for once. That morning she was a loner, scraping the edges for food, now she was a part of Blood-  
Clan, and favored by both Scourge and Bone. "Huh... not bad for a kit," she thought to herself. "No wonder my father named me Death." 


End file.
